resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The Star Vein
A cutscene greets you as you begin the game's seventh chapter. Then you'll receive a new story mission. You also will receive Yellow Energy Hex x4, Magenta Energy Hex x4 and the Core Lift 3 Pass, which will allow you to reach new areas (specifically Levels 10, 11, and 12) that you must explore within this chapter. The boss of this chapter is Gelsey. Main Mission Travel to Level 11 by following lifts (including Core Lift 3, which you could only activate starting with this chapter) to the lower levels. Enter and work your way through the Mine 24 area. When you reach the end, you'll battle Gelsey and his comrades. Defeating Gelsey completes the mission. When you've defeated Gelsey and have finished any side missions, there's nothing left to do but to return to your home base in Ebel City to advance to the next chapter. Side Missions Talk to Burnell and accept the Lens Material that he will give you. He wants you to find a skilled optician to fashion a pair of eyeglasses. Talk to him again and he'll tip you to the rumor that a man in Cranktown is capable of making quality eyeglasses. Head there next. The man that you're looking for in Cranktown is waiting for you on the Solam Street in front of the Inn. Hand over the material and you'll satisfy the terms of the mission (and receive your reward). You won't have the Energy Hexes that you need to most easily complete this side mission until you have started work on the story mission that becomes available at the start of the chapter. Once that's done, you can get back to this side mission before advancing to the next chapter. Visit Pater and he'll explain that he needs you to trigger a Terminal effect on Patertopolis. The abandoned city is located on Level 6. Travel there next. You'll have to use an Energy Hex to make Patertopolis available on the World Map. There are two terminals located nearby, but you'll need a Magenta Energy Hex to activate either of them (and still more pieces to expand from the newly-activated terminal to the actual Patertopolis area so that it is within range of the terminal you chose). Remember that once activated, you can turn a terminal any color by placing pieces and expanding them outward, so just use a color that you can easily reproduce so that it reaches Patertopolis. The entire city area needs to be covered and you need to have placed enough pieces that the terminal activates. You can press the 'Start' button while hovering over Patertopolis to see what impact has been made by your Energy Hex placement. Once Patertopolis is being impacted by the terminal of your choice, head to Pater's Manor to get credit for a job well done. To reach the traveling merchant on Level 8, head to Level 7 and look near Cranktown. There's an elevator nearby that you can use to travel even lower. Once you arrive on Level 8, you'll see the Waterless Bridge area located just to the right. Lay down any Energy Hexes that prove necessary, then enter the location. You'll see the merchant and her 'Shop' sign slightly up the slope in this area. Talk to her and accept the Mega-Sack '''that she gives you. Now you need to deliver that to her sister. The sister is located at a shop in Albona, which itself is located on Level 10. You can get there by traveling through Core Lift 3, for which you now have a pass. When you reach Albona, head left along the street. Head past the bulletin board and through an archway to continue through merchant shops along the street. The lady standing behind the shelving on the left side of the street is the traveling merchant's sister. Talk to her to hand over the sack and to receive your reward. Travel to Core Lift 2. There's a lady in a red blouse standing along the side of the entryway. Talk to her. She will ask you for a '''HG Magazine +4, an item she needs for some gun customization that she is doing. As she'll tell you if you talk to her a second time, the tinkerer in Cranktown is capable of making that part. Visit the tinkerer and turn in 5500 Rubies, Scrapped Lead x1 and Scrapped Bazooka E x1 to produce the desired HG Magazine +4 that you need for Juliet. If you're having a hard time locating a Scrapped Bazooka E, just remember that you can occasionally obtain them by defeating the Rocketfoot on Level 9 (they look like elephants with rocket launchers). Once you have the HG Magazine +4, return it to Juliet for your reward. Head to Core Lift 1 and you'll find the postman wandering around on the path ahead of the lift. Agree to accept the item he's carrying and you'll receive the Light Envelope. You need to deliver it to Level 8, but he can't tell you anything beyond that. Head out to the World Map and ride the lift down to Level 6, then use Core Lift 2 and travel down to Level 7. From there, ride the elevator near Cranktown, which will take you down to Level 8. Enter the Waterless Bridge area. There's someone walking the pathway there. Hand the item over to Jeanne and you'll complete the mission. Chapter 07